The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum×inodorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Autumn Surprise’.
The new Hypericum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Hypericum×inodorum, not patented. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1999 from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum by terminal cuttings in Zundet, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.